Runaway Princess
by Hermione Katniss Cullen
Summary: Emma is the only child of the King and Queen of Misthaven, one day to be ruler herself. However, Emma's always wanted more; to go on adventures and travel, after all, she has heard of all her parent's stories. One day whilst out in the woods she bumps into a certain Pirate who may just be able to give her what she wants and just maybe they'll fall in love.
1. The royal family

_**Chapter 1**_

"Daddy!" Emma giggled, her childlike laughter instantly putting a smile on her father's face. The five-year-old ran through the green field meadows of the back end of the Palace. Her blonde curls bouncing against her back and her red play dress springing up and down as she fled. The princess was truly beautiful, a perfect mix of both of her parents; both in looks and attitude.

"I'm gonna getcha" David yelled back, following after his daughter. His arms wide in front of him as to grab her from around the waist and pick her up.

Emma continued to giggle and scream as her father began to catch up to her, "Mommy!" She yelped as she ran towards her mother for safety. Snow turned around and saw her young daughter gripping onto both her legs, in response she picked her up.

"What is it my little duckling?" Snow smiled as she looked at her daughter tenderly. The sight of something so perfect made her heart soar. Emma (alongside Charming) was everything to her and she would always fight no matter what to ensure her daughter had the most perfect life possible. Including not being forced out of her own castle and banditry like hers did.

"Daddy!" Emma yelped as she pointed towards her father who was still running towards her in a playful manner.

"And what is Daddy doing?" Snow asked her five-year-old in an inconspicuous tone.

"He's trying to tickle me!" She exclaimed, her eyes growing wide.

"Oh no we can't have that, can we." Snow said as Charming approached the both of them and Emma nodded,

"I suppose we'll just have to both tickle you together." She stared cheekily at her.

"No!" Emma gaped. "Yes." Her mother nodded as she dropped Emma from her hip and the two of them began to chase and tickle her. The young princesses laughter suppressing what felt like the entire kingdom.

* * *

 **-Later that night-**

The two proud parents stood at the opened doorway of their daughter's bedroom. Emma was sound asleep under the silk covers of her duvet. Her hair sprawled out around her like a halo. Even in sleep, she was still beautiful.

"She's so perfect," David whispered as he admired the sight. His arm snaked around his wife's waist.

"How could we have gotten such a perfect daughter David?" Snow asked her husband with the same look of admiration he had. Charming let out a breath,

"I don't know. But I love her more than anything."

The queen coughed, "Anyone?" She raised a brow. "Well, of course, there's you." He muttered whilst kissing Snow's neck.

"Easier tiger. How about you say we leave our daughter to sleep and we go back to our room..." Snow spoke in a seductive tone.

"I would say I love that idea as much as I love you," Charming replied with a cocky smile, however, Snow had already begun running towards her room. Leaving Charming by himself in the empty hallways. David smirked and then followed his wife through the corridors, towards their bedroom whilst Emma slept peacefully, unaware of anything that went on around her.

No matter what happened in their future, they always had their now.

 **0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Hey, nice to meet you all. This is my first OUAT story so I hope you enjoy all the Captain Swan and Charming family moments I hope to bring.**

 **I know this is a little short but this is just the beginning; I plan on making them longer whilst the chapters go on, this is just the childhood memories after all.**

 **I hope you review to tell me what you think and I'll speak to you all next time,**

 **Bye.**


	2. Unwell

_**Chapter 2**_

"Emma." Snow smiled as she greeted her ten-year-old daughter; though her smile faltered once she saw how she was dressed, "What are you wearing?" Emma looked down at herself whilst reaching over and grabbing a green apple from the table (her Mother forbade red ones since... well, Regina), taking a large bite of one.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Emma asked through a mouthful of apple.

"Well for starters Emma, they are your riding clothes and we're not going riding. Secondly, I left a dress in your room for you to wear."

"Don't you think I'm old enough to dress myself?" Emma muttered.

"Well from the look of what you're wearing I would say that the answer is no." Snow joked.

"But Mum I don't like wearing dresses," Emma complained. Snow could see where her daughter was coming from. Though she herself had nothing against dresses, she was of course use to wearing them, after so long of being a bandit and wearing nothing but riding pants, dresses could often be uncomfortable in comparison.

"I know you don't honey, but sometimes you just have to grit through it and move on," Emma grumbled something under her breath.

"Where's Dad?" She asked.

"In a meeting. We do have a kingdom to run after all." Emma sat there for a while, neither of them saying anything.

"Can't I just go horse riding by myself?"

"Of course, you can't" Snow responded almost immediately.

"But why not?" Emma complained once more.

"Because neither I or your father will be able to come with you and you could get hurt." The Princess got up from the chair and began walking out of the room, "Fine" The stubborn blonde grumbled.

"And where are you going?"

"To my room" Emma called back. Except on the way to her bedroom, she took the wrong turn and began heading to the gardens. She wasn't going against her mom's wishes, she wasn't stupid after all. However, she wasn't going to allow herself to be cooped up in the castle all day. So instead she was going to take a relaxing walk in and around the castle.

A few hours into her walk Emma realised her mistake. She was quite away from the castle and it was beginning to rain. And not just rain but really rain. At first, she didn't think much of it, there were only a few small drops and she was sure it was likely to pass. Except it didn't. So she began trekking back towards the castle.

The rain now fist-sized water droplets plummeting from the grey sky, the mud becoming sluggish under feet; the water making its way into shoes and making them squeak. Though Emma did make it back to the castle by the time the rain had dimmed, she was soaked from head to toe by the time she did. Walking back into the castle the young princess let out a sigh of relief. Yet even within the comfort of her own home, she was still shivering, wet and creating a puddle at her feet.

"Emma!" Her mother gasped as she took in the sight of her soaking wet daughter, "Wha-what happened to you?"

"I-I went for a wa-walk and got caught in th-the storm" She shivered.

"Aw, honey. Go to your room, get dressed and I'll be there in a little while." Snow gave a sympathetic smile as Emma headed off to her room. Emma's room was one of the largest in the castle, her parents and a few others were, of course, bigger, but nevertheless was it bigger than a regular girls her age. But of course, Emma wasn't a regular girl, she was a Princess. She managed to dress into a warm pair of pyjamas and dry off her hair with a towel but by the time she was done, she was tired and drawn of energy.

"Oh, Emma honey." Her mother cooed as she saw her daughter lying on her bed with her eyes closed, shivering. Snow went over to her daughter and placed the back of her hand against her forehead, forming a worried expression as she did.

"Honey, I think you have a fever. I'll go down to the chambers and get you some medicine. I'll send your father up with a wet towel."

"My tummy hurts mommy," Emma whined just as Snow was heading out the room.

"And a hot water bottle too," Snow exclaimed as she disappeared out of the room. Emma was left lying there for a while as both her parents scurried around trying to find things to make their daughter better. As she was left there she had nothing better to do than to stare up at her ceiling. Her head was pounding against her skull, her stomach felt like it was churning and she couldn't manage to keep one temperature; one moment she was shivering, the next she was sweating. It took a few minutes, but finally, Charming had arrived. He took one glance at his sick daughter before running to her side. A wet towel in one hand and a hot water bottle in the other.

"Princess..."

"I'm sick, daddy!" Emma groaned into her pillow.

"I know sweetheart," Charming replied as he stripped off her duvet and passed her the water bottle, then placing the cold damp towel against her forehead. David stared down at his daughter. He hated whenever she was in any sort of pain; he would do anything he could do to take away her suffering and make sure she never felt anything but happiness again. Emma was his princess, the main focus of his life, and he loved her more than anything else in this world.

Charming sat beside his daughter on the bed stroking her hair as she hugged onto his arm. A few minutes later, Snow returned with a large, glass bottle of medicine in her hand.

"Emma." Snow called out to her daughter who let out a muffled response, "You have to take your medicine. Emma groaned.

"But I don't wanna." Her words were slurry. Charming grimaced as he watched mother and daughter. She was a stubborn one, just like her mom.

"You want to get better don't you?" Emma didn't respond so Snow took that as a yes. The sick blonde gulped down the strange liquid. Pulling grimacing faces but eventually, the medicine was gone and she could focus elsewhere. Emma finally managed to fall into a peaceful slumber and neither Snow or Charming left her side.

* * *

 **0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ro0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **I think this is the last childhood memory before the story kicks in,** i **just really wanted to write in some cute charming family moments because I live for them.**

 **Also, has anyone noticed my story cover? I made it myself :)**

 **Thank you all so much for reading and please leave a review if you liked.**


	3. Hesitant

**A/N: So someone keeps on commenting that this is isn't a family story because Neal isn't in it. But that doesn't make it any less of a family story; It's about Emma ad her parents, Killian and Emma, Killian and her parents all of whom are family to one another. I didn't include baby Neal because I wanted to leave the attention solely on Emma's relationship with her parents. Also, in terms of the show, Neal is still a baby. He doesn't have characterization yet so I would have found it difficult to write him. So if Neal not being here bothers you o much then you should find another story.**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

"Princess Emma could you please pay attention!" Her teacher said in a frustrated tone. Her brows creasing in annoyance. Emma had been in her 'Future Queen training class' since what felt like forever. In actual fact, it was now turning afternoon and she had been there since early dawn. She was tired and drawn of energy and as much as she tried, she just couldn't remember what her teacher wanted her to.

"I- Um..." The Princess stuttered, trying her best to think of the correct answer. But it just wouldn't come to mind.

"The surrounding Kingdoms include Queen Abagail and King Frederick, then there is Thomas and Ella with their daughter Alexandra; she is 14, 15 next month. Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora live with their infant son Phillip Juinor. They are to take full control of the Kingdom by next spring. Ariel and Eric are in rule of the sea front. Ariel was once a mermaid and now they have a 5-year-old daughter named Melody and a younger daughter, Pearl whom has just recently turned 3. Another Kingdom that isn't neighbouring with our own but is a close ally of the Kingdom is the people of Corona. Which is the Queen Rapunzel and...?" The Teacher explained, leaving a pause so that Emma could answer herself. But even still Emma blanked.

"Emma how can you be expected to run important meetings involving the safety of your people if you can't even remember the names of the people beside you trying to help you. How can they trust you to make important decisions when you can't remember something so simple. You have to know these things if you ever expect to rule the Kingdom by yourself one day!" Her outburst made Emma feel terrible. "You know what, let's just end today's lesson. Return to your room and come back tomorrow. Maybe you can do better then." She sighed.

The Princess jumped from her chair and quickly scurried from the room; wiping her eyes as she tried to hide her tears from anybody who could see. She felt like a failure. How could she lead a Kingdom if she couldn't even remember a few simple facts about the Kingdoms around her? How could people put their faith in her when she was so unsure of herself.

She couldn't. She couldn't rule a Kingdom, she wasn't cut out for it. She may have been a Princess by birthright, but she surely didn't feel like one. She felt like a failure to herself, to her parents. To the people she was meant to one day be Queen of. Her Mother was an amazing Queen. Compassionate and kind but also a fighter of what she believed in. She was smart and knew what she wanted. She was not her Mother or her Father in fact.

Emma ran to her room, slamming her door behind her and jumping dramatically onto her bed. Allowing the tears to flow freely. And Emma cried until she lawfully couldn't anymore, but the words just kept flashing through her mind which made her want to cry even more. 'Pathetic. Failure. Useless. Weak. Stupid. Not worthy.'

"Emma honey. One of the Maids said she saw you looking a little upset. Can I come in?" Her mother's voice asked through the oak door.

"I don't want to see anybody." Her voice was quiet and horse. She wondered if her mother could even hear her.

"Emma I'm coming in." She ignored her daughter's requests, "Oh Emma honey what's wrong?" She asked in a tender tone as she walked into the room and took in her daughter's state. When she didn't respond Snow joined her at her bed.

"We didn't see you after your classes..."

"I can't be Queen!" Emma outbursted. Sitting up on her bed; her face out of her pillow. Snow looked at her daughter with a slight confused expression,

"Emma, where did this come from. Your still young, you have a while until you become Queen." The princess looked sadly down at her lap,

"In class today I couldn't even remember the names of the people in the Kingdoms around us. If I can't do that, how am I expected to rule an entire Kingdom?" Snow let out a sigh, embracing her daughter in a sidewards hug.

"Emma sweetie, no one is expecting you to remember it all in one day. It's a lot of information to take in, it might take you a while but me and your father have faith in you. We always do and you always pull through."

"But it's not just that... I don't feel like a Princess. Sure I am one but I always imagined more to life, adventure and fun..." Snow always knew her daughter was a sucker for adventure. As a young child she had always pulled away from being a typical girly princess; instead, leaning towards sword fighting and trecks through the woods. Even today she was still the same.

"Life is what you make it honey. Just because your royalty doesn't mean you still can't go on adventures. And life itself is an adventure; you never know what's going to happen around the corner."

"You're such a great Queen Mom. I can't ever live up to that."

"You listen to me. You are smart and fierce and brave a fighter for what you believe in and I just wish you could see yourself clearly. When you do become Queen, and you have a while to wait before you do, I think you'll make a great one."

"You think so." Emma looked up towards her Mom who smiled at her.

"I do. You don't have to be me, you just have to be yourself. And who yourself is is a great, beautiful woman who has a lot of potential to be an amazing ruler."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Now." Snow brushed away a tear from her daughter's cheek, "How about I go get your father and we go for a ride."

The princess grinned and nodded, "I would love that."

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Honestly, I forgot for a moment that I wrote this chapter. I think it's because I added it in recently, I may have said in the last chapter that that was the last 'memory' chapter before the real story kicked in but I think this is actually it.**

 **I hope you liked. Leaving a review would be amazing.**


	4. Fairytale meeting

_**Chapter 4**_

Over the years, the princess truly did grow into a beautiful, strong, independent woman. She truly did fit the nickname of which her parents had given her, Swan.

Though she had never been an ugly duckling like the story proposed, instead she had grown from an adorable little girl to a stunning young woman.

Like her mother she was caring and stubborn, a fighter of what she believed. From her father, she learned compassion and the act of true heroism. And from them both, she learnt what made a real leader.

The King and Queen never had any more children after Emma and for her, that was both a blessing and a curse. On one hand she never had to worry about sharing or being forgotten but on the other hand, sometimes the castle got lonely and it meant that all of the publics eyes were always on her.

"Dad, can we practise some sword fighting again? I really want to practise that move you showed me yesterday; I think I've almost gotten the hang of it." The nineteen-year-old asked her father.

Charming looked down at her, "I'm sorry sweetie but your mother and I have to go into the kingdom to handle some business."

Emma looked down at the floor and huffed, "Fine. I'll just go practise on the dummy." She said turning around heading towards the gardens, "See you guys later."

Charming grimaced to himself, "Teenagers." He muttered with a stifled laugh.

Emma headed into the gardens wearing a pair of light brown tight pants and a white, cotton shirt with black belt and boots; her hair pulled back into a messy updo. She took her sword and her mother's bow and arrow alongside the rubber dummy mannequin and then headed further into the forest that surrounded their castle.

As a young girl she had always been fascinated by the forest; she had heard so many stories about her mother's time in the forest when she was a bandit running from the Evil Queen Regina and as a girl who was hardly ever allowed to leave her mother's side, she had always fantasised about having her own adventures. Exploring the world.

The forest led down to the docks where the Royal Trade ships usually docked to send in resources for the Kingdom. However, today it was not there.

Emma had always loved the ocean, maybe even more than the forest.

Sometimes she would sneak out during the early hours of the morning and take a stroll around the borders of the ocean. She loved the smell of the salty air and the feeling of relaxation and freedom she got from the breeze.

Sometimes the princess even thought about leaving the Castle and travelling the world on a ship. Not that she ever told her parents that; they would be heart broken if she left. So instead, she kept her thoughts to herself.

Pulling her eyes away from the ocean she focused her attention back on why she was here. Pulling the mannequin over to where she needed it she drew out her sword.

"Let's do this Emma." The blonde muttered quietly to herself under her breath.

She swung the blade in every direction, her movements swift and synchronised just like she wanted. One foot back, stab forward. Backwards, turn, duck, swift sidewards.

Soon enough she was totally in focus; the only thing that mattered now was her movements of the sword. Emma was so drawn out from the rest of the world she would not have noticed anyone else's presence.

And in fact, that's exactly what happened...

Moving the wrong way just a little bit too fast sent Emma on a downwards spiral; luckily for her, a pair of muscular hands grabbed onto her shoulders and kept her upright.

"Oh!" Emma gasped as she let dawn in what happened.

Eyes widening, the young princess gazed at the man who had saved her.

Emma's heart began beating loudly in her chest, the mystery man truly was handsome, very handsome...

His hair was jet black and messy, his eyes were blue like the ocean. His face was shaggy and unkept however this just seemed to make him sexier.

Then Emma tore her eyes away from his face and looked elsewhere. He was wearing a lot of black leather.

'That is an awful lot of leather. Many people didn't wear that much, unless... No, he couldn't be a pirate. Could he?'

Even if he was it didn't frighten Emma like he should have. In fact, it just made her more intrigued. If he was a pirate that meant he had sailed the ocean, he had seen adventure. Just the thing she had wanted.

"Steady there lass." His voice was rough but also incredibly sexy. When Emma did not respond he glanced down, taking a look at the blade clenched in her hand, "A sword eh? Wouldn't want to hurt yourself now."

Now that made Emma smirk, "Wouldn't dream of it, pirate" She drew out the word.

The pirate chuckled, "Killian Jones. And your name miss?"

'He doesn't know who I am' Emma thought to herself gladfully. This was it, her time to just be her in front of somebody. Not the Princess Emma everybody expected her to be. Sometimes being what everybody expected was just very... stressful.

Emma thought to herself, should she tell him who she was?

"Emma but my friends call Swan. Well, they would if had any; my family do though." Killian smiled at her response.

"Well Swan, how would you like a real sword partner? I suspect this mannequin can't be very good with a sword."

With a childish tone Emma responded, "Sure guyliner, but just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I won't go easy on you."

"I would fret if you did." He pulled a sword from his own belt, roughly around the same size as Emma's.

"Prepared to lose lass?"

"Ha," Emma snorted, "Maybe you should ask yourself that."

The two, swords raised, met in the middle; blades clashing. Emma did as she had been before. Step back, swing, duck, twirl, stab. Killian counteracted her movements; the two dancing around each perfectly.

The two clashed again but, this time kept their position.

"Ready to give up yet pirate?" Emma asked, teeth grinning.

"Never."

Pulling away Killian managed to advance on Emma; his sword pushing down on her own. However, Emma had a plan.

Pulling the sword away, Emma kicked one of Killian's balancing feet from under him sending him colliding with the hard ground. But Killian latched onto Emma's wrist and so she came falling down with him.

Him landing on his back and her landing right on top.

Swans face was just inches away from the Pirates; she could feel his soft breath on her face. She could see his pink, plump lips and all of a sudden she had the urge to kiss him.

The two continued to stare at each other, the air around them feeling very hot.

After a little while, Emma jumped up laughing nervously; her face had turned bright pink from the embarrassment. She brushed down the dirt from her pants in a quick fidgety motion.

Then, faintly, she heard her parent's carriage coming into the castle through the cover of the trees. She had been here longer than she had thought.

"I should get going." She muttered to Killian.

"Will I see you again?" Killian asked her, almost... nervously.

"Maybe you will. Dawn at the docks." The Princess answered then turned on her heel and began to head back towards the Castle.

"Wait!" Killian called out a moment later, "That's the direction of the castle"

"Trust me, I know," Emma smiled under a curtain of blonde hair. Leaving the leathered pirate stood there dumbfounded. However, a smile formed on his face.

Tracking back through the forest with her mother's arrows and her sword, Emma couldn't shake the pirates image from her mind.

And that was the day Emma knew she was in love.

And that was all but the beginning.

* * *

 ** _And so they have met._**

 ** _I drew some inspiration from this chapter from something I red a litte while ago but I can't seem to remeber what it was. Hmmm.._**

 ** _Any way I hope you liked it and if you did I would love it if you could leave a review._**

 ** _Thanks._**


	5. Slowly and then all at once

_**Chapter 5**_

The next day Emma lived up to her promise. She rose earlier and managed to quietly tip toe out of the castle, none of the workers noticing.

Emma had done her best to make sure she looked perfect. After all, she did want to impress.

She had styled her hair into a simple yet messy bun and wore her white dress finalised with her blue cape draped over. It was simple and made her look ordinary (which she wanted in case bumping into a member of the kingdom that recognised her) yet at the same time it was very pretty.

Outside, the sky was still waking up and so Emma trenched under the pinkish clouds; following the same pathway she had yesterday until the horizon came into view.

Emma tried to hide her excitement, she really did, but the pirate was all that was on her mind. In fact, she had returned to the castle only to giggle like a love sick teenager in front of her parents. And when they asked her what was the matter with her she just shrugged it off and ran off to her bedroom to think about Killian even more.

She tried to tell herself that she was acting crazy, she didn't even know the guy! And he was a pirate! But none of that mattered to Emma.

The princess quickened her pace, desperate to reach her destination.

Swan arrived at her destination at the docks however she could not see the leathered pirate in her sight.

"Swan!" A familiar voice called out and Emma span to look behind her. Walking nearer to her was Killian.

"You came!" Emma grinned, trying to hide some of the glee in her voice.

"Well, I couldn't turn down a princess. Should I call you your highness?"

Swan brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Formalities won't be necessary. Today, well today I'm just Emma."

"Well then, just Emma. What would you like to do?"

Emma was amazed for a moment, that was it? No more questions about her princess status?

He just wanted to know about her...

The thought was strange to Emma. All her life she had been warned to look out for people who only pretended to care about her for her power. She hadn't managed to have any friends because everyone she came across didn't truly care.

But maybe he was different...

"I was thinking we could go for a walk, get to know each other. After all, I only know that your name is Killian, you're a pirate and that you have a strange love for leather." Causing Killian to laugh.

"And all I know about you Swan is that you are rather talented with a sword and very dashing." Emma blushed, "Now shall we?" Killian gestured towards the path that led around the waves and so Emma took a step forward, followed by Killian.

The two talked. They talked about important things such as Killian's pirate adventures. She learned about the time his crew had been attacked by another set of pirates and they had to fight them off, or the time when temporarily stranded on an island they came across a large collection of gold and other hidden treasures. And then they talked about things less important. Their favourite colour, their interests their dislikes and even their favourite words.

Killian's favourite colour was blue (like the ocean), he loved sailing and adventures, time to himself where he could relax. He hated his treasures being taken from him (how typically piratish of him) and men who didn't fight for what they wanted. His favourite word was swashle because he liked the way it sounded in his mouth.

Of course, they talked about Emma too but she found herself more interested in Killian, after all, in comparison Killian had done and seen so much more.

"I can't believe all the adventures you've been on. I would kill to do that!"

"Well, I do imagine that as a princess you don't see too much of the outside world."

The princess sighed sadly, "Not really. It's just that as a kid I got to hear about all the adventures my parents had. They're Snow White and Prince charming, battling the Evil Queen Regina. I suppose I just always wanted to say I've had adventures equally as interesting. Plus there's just something about the ocean that makes me feel so free!" Emma twirled.

"You have the ocean in your blood lass. You would make a great pirate."

Emma's cheeks turned slightly pink, "I would wouldn't I"

The pair walked alongside each other in a comfortable silence.

"How about we go sailing. Not too far, of course, we wouldn't want your parents to realise that you've been spending your time with a pirate."

She didn't answer but instead nodded enthusiastically, a wide grin spread across her face. Killian entwined his fingers in hers and so the two ran towards the ship.

They had only met yesterday, she shouldn't trust him as much as she did but there was just something about him, something that told her she was safe with him.

Neither of them could ignore the flow of electricity that flew through their veins when they touched.

As time passed the two only became more involved. Spending as much time with each other as they could which for Emma was quite hard; juggling all her responsibilities and trying not to be caught by her parents. So the two mostly spent their nights and mornings together.

And so the pirate and the princess fell in love.


	6. Runaway Princess

_**Chapter 6**_

Emma was on her way back from one of her daily princess classes, on the route to the main living quarters when she came across her parents quietly bickering from the other side of the door; if they knew she was just outside they would have likely quietened down, after all, they were arguing about her.

"I don't know David, an arranged marriage?" Snow muttered, uncertainty edging in her usually calm voice.

"I know Snow, I don't really like it either. The thought of our baby girl off and married but I don't know, maybe it's the right thing to do... the kingdom."

"The Kingdom David, what about the well being of our daughter?"

"Snow you and I both know that running a kingdom is easier when you have somebody else besides you, helping you. I just don't want to run the risk of something happening to us and leaving her alone."

Snow didn't want to admit it to herself but he did have a point.

"She is turning eighteen soon, soon it will be time for her to take control of the kingdom. I just want to ensure that Emma has the best chance possible."

"So do I but an arranged marriage? I didn't find you out of arranged marriage. In fact, you were in one when I met you."

"I know and I was miserable and that's what kills me most about this." David sighed heavily as he slouched down onto the chair, "But who knows, maybe luck will strike and she and this mystery fella will fall in love." He ran a hand through his hair.

Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing. An arranged marriage! What about Killian! She already had a man in her life whom she loved.

Not that she could tell her father that she, a princess, was dating a pirate. He would hunt down Killian and then lock her in her room; she would end up being another Rapunzel.

"How about we throw her a ball filled with suitors. If she meets one that she likes then great; we can go from there. If not... we forget that this conversation ever happened?"

'Come on Mom, say no!" Emma thought desperately to herself. Her mother had to have her back right?

"Ugh okay." Snow gave in and Emma felt her heart deflate. Were they really going to do this to her? Push her in the unsuspecting direction of another prince trying to win her heart.

Pulling herself away from the wall Emma headed in the direction of her bedroom. She had to have some time to think about this...

* * *

"Come on Emma. You can do this." Emma tried to convince herself as she paced around her room back and forth over and over again, "You have to do this."

She walked towards her door, hand on the handle but pulled herself away again; unable to find the motivation to go through with her plan.

"Oh come on Emma it's not that hard! They are your parents and they love you no matter what and they will respect your decision. And if all else fails... well then you can cry your way through it." Her voice determined, "You are doing this for Killian because you love him. And he loves you."

This time Emma managed to open the door and quickly stormed down to the main room where she was likely to find her parents. She had to do this now, otherwise, her motivation would soon run out.

As she neared the room, she could feel her heart pounding against her chest. She felt like a child telling her parents that she had done something wrong, made a mistake. Except this time, it was much more important.

The princess did find her parents where she expected and though against her better judgment, walked in.

'Come on Emma, this is for Killian.' She reminded herself once more.

She expected to find her parents snuggled together on the couch instead she was faced with her father pacing back and forth with a murderous glare on his face.

The princess was slightly taken back. She couldn't think of the last time he had been that mad. Had he ever been?

The initial fear was replaced by worry. What was wrong? It would have to be pretty big in order to get the King that worked up.

"Daddy? What's the matter?" Emma asked in a childlike yet still concerned tone. Storming into the room to see her mother trying to calm her tomato red husband.

"Your father's just a little worked up about some pirates." Snow answered in place of her husband, "It's nothing for you to worry about honey."

"Pirates" Emma squeaked out in the quietest tone possible. Her blood running cold.

"Not just any pirate Snow, Killian Jones." He sneered the name, "That damn pirate docking in our docks prancing around like he owns the place. After everything he has done! I should kill him!"

"And what exactly has he done?" Emma whispered.

For the first time since she walked into the room, her father acknowledged her presence, "What has he done? What hasn't he done?! Millions worth of treasure stolen, men killed, places overrun!" David shouted.

Snow shushed, trying to calm him down from his temper.

Killian wasn't like that anymore, he hadn't been for a while; she knew that but her parents were oblivious to the fact.

"I'll kill him if I ever see him!" David roared

Emma felt like her heart had stopped beating altogether. To think she had came here to tell her father exactly the opposite to what he wanted to hear. Emma felt cold, like something heavy had just hit her. She didn't know what to do.

On one hand, she loved her parents; of course, she did but then there was Killian who provided her with a feeling that she had never experienced before, it was a new kind of love. He managed to make her feel good about herself and in the midst of her crazy life he got her to feel normal.

"Dad you don't mean that."

"Oh but I do!"

"But what about second chances? You said everyone deserves one. Hell, even Mom gave Regina more second chances."

"And look at how that worked out, she tried to kill your mother again. She would have killed you if you had been alive."

"But-But what if he's changed." Emma tried desperately to argue. She had to get him to stop!

"A man like that doesn't change" He growled.

"You don't know that!" Emma screamed causing both her parents to turn and look at her with a confused look in their eye, "You don't know that." She said one more time, only this time quieter and more deflated. Then, she left the room the way she had headed in with tears in her eyes and her vision blurry. But she didn't stop until she returned to her room and the moment that she did she threw herself onto her bed; sobbing into her pillow.

For the first time in a long time, she was lost.

"What do I do?" Swan choaked.

Her dad wanted to kill her boyfriend. Her Dad was hoping to set her up with somebody else.

She couldn't let that happen.

'I can't let this happen' She thought as she throttled herself upright, "I have to leave"

Though the words coming out her mouth killed her to say she knew that this was her only option.

Yes, she loved her parents, how could she not. But at the same time, there was a different kind of love that her parents couldn't provide her with a kind that only Killian could.

And if there was anything she was certain about in this world it was that she loved Killian Jones more than anything in this world. If her parents had taught her anything it was that true love was worth fighting for.

At some point, she had to live her own life.

Grabbing onto an old black hood, she threw it over her shoulders before running out the room. Aiming to leave the Castle unnoticed. And luckily for her, just that she managed to do.

Hours had passed since Emma had first left her lesson and now it was nightfall; the sky was as black as Emma was feeling.

"KILLIAN!" Emma screeched as soon as she was close enough to the Docks, "Killian!"

Stumbling around the Dock area, a sobbing mess. All she needed right now was her Pirate.

"Killian!"

"Emma?" Killian's voice appeared from nowhere.

Killian hardly ever called her Emma, it was usually Swan or Princess.

"Emma love what's the matter?" He asked her with concern; he hated to see her upset.

"Killian" Emma threw herself into his chest, her sobs only growing louder.

Killian was at lost, for he had never seen Emma like this.

So he wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her closer into his chest.

Emma seemed to be relaxing but just as she was beginning to calm she pulled herself out of his fource.

"Killain, Killian we have to leave. We have to leave right now." Emma's voice was frantict.

"Leave? Emma why, what's the matter?"

"My father. He wants to kill you. Don't you understand! As long as I am here we can't be together." Emma choked.

The leatherd pirate stared at the princess in worry. He couldn't take the princess away from her Kingdom, could he?

"But Emma." He stuttered, "The Kingdom, your parents."

"The Kingdom will probaly be better off without me. I'm hardly fit to rule. As for my parents; I love them and I always will but when you love somebody you don't let them leave and I love you Killian. I can't live without you so please, please do this for me." Tears streamed down her face. Her eyes were bloodshot, "This is my decision."

"I'll go awaken the crew, tell them that we're leaving." He whispered.

The blonde princess kissed the pirate on her cheek, "I have to go get my things, but I'll be back as soon as I can." Killian nodded as he headed back to the ship.

Holding her dress up, Emma ran back as fast as she was able; all she wanted was to get out as soon as possible and leave with Killian.

Hopefully her parents were asleep and hadn't noticed her absence just yet. If they were asleep she could slip in and out.

The castle was deadly quiet when she arrived. A hopeful sign.

The princess ran through the castle like a theif in the night. Making it back to her room quickly she managed to find a ruffle bag shoved in her closet. She threw in some iteams of clothing, memrebles from her childhood, her hair brush. Her family Crest...

Lastly she found a small piece of paper and scribbled a last note to her parents. Telling them that she was sorry for the pain she was about to put them through but hoping that they could forgive her.

On her way out of her room Emma stumbled past her Parents room. It was one, if not the, of the lasrgest rooms in the castle. Peaking in carefully she could shee her mom and Dad embraced in one another soundfully asleep. Peacfully...

"I'm so sorry." Emma whispered into the silence, trying not to cry anymore than she already was.

Dropping the note on the floor (a place where they were certain to see it) Emma turned and left the Castle in a hurry; only giving it one final look.

The place of her childhood suddenly growing smaller as she got cloer to the Docks.

How could something feel both so right and so wrong?

 _'Mom, Dad,_

 _Please don't worry about me; believe me when I say that I am safe and happy and okay._

 _I'm sorry I had to do this, leave you but it was something I just had to do._

 _Leaving you was one of the hardest decsions I've had to make but I have to follow_

 _my heart, just like you two always taught me to. As for the Kingdom, it's better off_

 _without me. You and I both know I barely classed as a princess, nevermind the Queen_

 _of a Kingdom. Find someone who will look after it better than I ever could have._

 _I love you so much, always remember that; take care of each and be happy_

 _I'm sorry.'_


End file.
